


YOU KNOW I DON'T UNDERSTAND SARCASM

by karmad



Series: Random Drabbles. [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Air Quotes, Sarcastic Dean, Sassy Castiel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you know I don’t understand your ‘sarcasm’ Cas retorted putting air quotes around the offending word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU KNOW I DON'T UNDERSTAND SARCASM

Dean’s head pounded as he woke up on the hard cell floor with his wrist shackled to the wall.

His head hurt, his mouth was dry and he figured that if he moved too fast he might throw up everywhere. He looked to his left and saw vertical iron bars. He looked to his right and he saw a figure in the same position that he was in. 

“Cas? Is that you?” Dean whispered. 

Cas bolted to attention because it was quite evident that he was nodding off to sleep despite the uncomfortable position. 

“Wha...? Dean? Is that you? What are we doing here?” he replied. 

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes in the darkness. 

“Yeah Buddy, it’s me. I don’t know where we are either.” He confessed. 

“Well, I guess it’s up to Sam to save us.” Cas mused. 

“Damn straight” Dean groaned. 

Hours passed and the small window at the top of the cell allowed sunlight to filter into the space. 

“Well Cas, this is a nice change of scenery.” Dean drawled sarcastically. 

“Dean. We’re in a prison cell.” Cas replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “What is nice about this!?” He snapped clanging his chained up hand against the brick wall. 

Castiel and Dean sat in silence for a moment. 

“I was being sarcastic.” Dean pouted. 

“And you know I don’t understand your ‘sarcasm’ Cas retorted putting air quotes around the offending word. 

The duo sat in silence again until they heard Sam whisper-yelling their names from down the hall. 

Finally, that freak-show was over.


End file.
